Oscuro pasado, doloroso presente, incierto futuro
by Amarantha Millefiore
Summary: Aun cuando se habia negado a ser el decimo Vongola sabia que no habia escapatoria, o tal vez si la habia, el reunirse con amigos del pasado, amigos de los cuales solo Hibari tiene conocimiento abrira nuevas puertas a una vida tal vez no mas tranquila ni menos sangrienta, pero si a una vida que Tsuna en verdad acepta y que no le es impuesta (Resumen cambiado, entren y lean)
1. Chapter 1

Oscuro pasado, doloroso presente, incierto futuro.

Chasseur: Una familia que nunca se da a conocer ya que por órdenes de todas las demás familias mafiosas se decidió que se mataría a todos los integrantes pero su plan no resulto ya que sin saberlo 7 de ellos quedaron vivos, pero escondidos, al principio ellos no recuerdan nada. Pero al ver quién es y que le paso a sus padres Tsuna no puede evitar darse cuenta de que tiene que seguir el destino de ser un chasseur, después de todo el ser uno significa el asesinar no sólo mafiosos o personas inocentes si no que también Vindice e inclusive a los Arcobalenos.

Ese día daba a parecer como si fuera a ser otro cualquiera, se oían las explosiones de siempre y como cada mañana Tsuna despertaría gracias a una patada de su tutor.

Ahí fue cuando todo cambio, ya que Reborn al ir a despertar a Tsuna se encontró con la sorpresa de que este ya estaba levantado pero decidió dejarlo pasar suponiendo que por primera vez desde hace mucho empezaba a madurar, el segundo cambio se dio cuando salió para esperar, esperar, a Gokudera y Yamamoto los cuales se sorprendieron de ver a su amigo y jefe ya levantado y esperandolos. Gokudera al ver eso corrió a disculparse con su querido Décimo, prometiendo despertarse mas temprano Tsuna solo sonrió asegurando que no pasaba nada, después de eso saludo a su guardián de la lluvia el cual le devolvió el saludo antes de dirigirse a la escuela, al llegar ahí se encontraron con Hana, Ryohei y Kyoko los cuales se saludaron de la manera acostumbrada pero ahí estaba el tercer cambio, a Tsuna no se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a la pelinaranja pero el resto al estar más preocupados de no ser mordidos hasta la muerte no se dieron cuenta.

Al llegar a la entrada Ryohei se separó del resto para ir a su salón mientras que los demás llegaban al suyo, al llegar se sentaron en su lugar y en ese momento llego el maestro con una alumna nueva, esta era de ojos y cabello café, alta y de piel morena, miro a su alrededor mientras su profesor escribía su nombre en el pizarrón para después voltear a ver al resto de los chicos.

-Muy bien ella es Aburame Akemi, por problemas familiares no había podido venir sean amables con ella-fue lo único que dijo antes de señalarle el único asiento libre el cual era casualmente a lado de Tsuna junto a la ventana.

Se sentó donde le indicaron pero en lugar de sacar algún libro o algo relacionado con la clase saco una libreta y después volvió su vista a la ventana sin prestar atención a clase, y paso lo que muchos esperaban al ver su actitud, el maestro le llamó a responder un problema de matemáticas muchos pensaban que ya sería humillada en su primer día pero no fue así, se acercó con tranquilidad y respondió de manera correcta para después volver a su lugar. Al terminar la clase todos se acercaron a Kyoko para pedirle que hablara con la chica nueva y Kyoko siendo como era acepto y se acercó a ella junto a Hana, Gokudera y Yamamoto ya que su amigo seguía ahí pero al parecer se encontrarían una sorpresa.

-Pensé en lo que dijiste y supongo que tienes razón-

-Pues claro, además este no es tu destino, ni el tuyo ni el de él, y lo sabes-

Fue el único intercambio antes de que Tsuna volteara a ver a los chicos con una sonrisa mientras que Akemi solo suspiro.

-Necesitan algo?-pregunto la castaña sin despegar su vista de su libreta.

-Si veras todo el salón quisiera saber más de ti-pero Kyoko no pudo terminar de hablar ya que en un momento apareció Reborn disfrazado de maestro.

-Y también su tutor quiere saber sobre ti-todos miraron al pequeño como si no lo creyeran pero decidieron no hacer mucho caso.

-Si eso es todo, bien, soy Aburame Akemi, cuando cumplí 7 años mis padres me hicieron mudarme a Estados Unidos, pase mucho tiempo haya pero ya que se arreglaron los problemas que había pude regresar no hace mucho y es todo lo que tienen que saber-fue la respuesta de la castaña además no es como si le importara mucho el que supieran algo de ella.

Los chicos solo asintieron para después volver a sus lugares ya que el siguiente maestro ya había llegado, el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y cuando menos pareció ya era hora del almuerzo así que Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hana y Kyoko se dirigieron a la azotea para almorzar mientras tanto Kyoko hablaba con Tsuna sobre qué pasaría ese día con Chrome ya que no había asistido a la escuela, puede que ambas chicas ya no vivieran juntas pero Chrome seguía asistiendo a Nami-chuu por eso estaban tan preocupados.

Todos seguía hablando tranquilamente hasta que Reborn apareció con el uniforme de la escuela y Tsuna solo le chilló del por que aparecía de esa manera.

-Silencio Dame-Tsuna además de que vengo con noticias, al parecer hay un enemigo nuevo y aparte de todo esta aquí en Japón-miro a los chicos al decir eso como diciendo tengan cuidado-lo más seguro es que intenten atacarlos por eso tienen que estar atentos-les ordeno antes de que por la puerta apareciera Akemi la cual miró a todos los presentes como si nada.

-Aburame-san, necesita algo?-le pregunto Kyoko.

-Ya hable con el, dice que lo que tu decidas el aceptara y te seguirá en esa decisión-fue lo único que soltó antes de volver a irse.

Todos miraron por donde se había ido la castaña y sólo sintieron un poco de curiosidad pero decidieron hacer caso omiso para bajar de ahí y dirigirse de nuevo a clases, al llegar las clases siguieron como si nada y al salir Tsuna les dijo a sus amigos que se adelantaran ya que el tenía que hacer una cosa antes, se notaba que Ryohei, Yamamoto y Gokudera no parecían muy seguros pero aún así le dejaron solo, el décimo Vongola al verse solo se veía más relajado que hace rato y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Kyoya, Akemi cuanto tiempo piensan estar ahí?-fue una clara burla pero los mencionados salieron divertidos, en lugar de ofendidos como se debería esperar.

-Entonces que es lo que harás Tsu-san?-fue la pregunta de Akemi mientras miraba por la ventana por donde se habían ido los chicos.

-Es cierto Tsunayoshi, que pasara ahora?-fue lo único que dijo Hibari mientras miraba al menor.

-Supongo que fue divertido el fingir lo de tener miedo de la mafia pero tienes razón Akemi-volteo a ver a la mencionada con una sonrisa triste-ellos solo están conmigo por Reborn-

La chica se sentía mal porque se diera cuenta pero sabía que era lo mejor ni Tsu-san ni Kyoya-san eran Vongola si no que eran Chasseur's y su destino era aún peor, pero aún no acababa su misión si no que tendría que separar a Tsu-san de Nana y sabía que sería doloroso pero no por eso dejaría su misión de lado, además de que Nana al no ser completamente su madre le daba ventaja de poder convencerlo.

-Entonces que pasara ahora?-le pregunto mirándolo.

-Cumpliremos con nuestro destinó-fue la única respuesta del chico.

Hola, aquí vengo con una idea nueva que se me ocurrió después de leer muchos fic's, pero antes de eso les quiero decir que habrá cuatro OC., por que les digo esto?, bueno es por que aun que yo ya tengo OC. Determinados pero puedo hacer algo.

Si cuatro de ustedes hacen OC con las características que necesito, y me gusta su información los pondré en su lugar y si preguntan por las parejas son estas:

1827 33Hana

8059 10051

6996 XS

RL B26

Y las que se me ocurran, bueno ahora les digo lo de los OC:

Tiene que haber una chica que tendrá 16 años, un chico de 18, otro de 14 (estos dos serán pareja, asi que tómenlo en cuenta) y otro de 16. Y respecto a lo de las llamas, inventen una, después de todo ellos no tienen llamas como las Vongola o Shimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Los otros dos asintieron sabiendo que eso significaba mucho dolor futuro así que sólo miraron por la ventana para después Akemi irse diciendo que aún tenía que ir por el resto mientras que Hibari se acercó a su herbívoro y lo abrazo mostrando su apoyo.

Al día siguiente Tsuna despertó antes de que Reborn lo hiciera y no solamente eso sino que rápidamente fue donde Nana para poder hablar con ella sobré la decisión que había tomado el día anterior, al llegar a la cocina que era donde estaba la pelicafe no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que iba a hacer pero sabía que era lo mejor.

-Mamá, tengo que decirte algo-le hablo Tsuna serio.

-Are?, Tsu-kun que pasa?-Nana le miró preocupada ya que pocas veces había visto a su hijo tan serio.

-Dejare la escuela, y no solo eso, sino que también me iré de casa-le dolía decirlo pero era lo mejor no iba a involucrarla en algo tan peligroso-me iré al terminar esta semana, así que lo siento pero también quiero que me hagas un favor, no le digas a nadie de esto yo me iré sin que el resto se entere-fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a su cuarto.

Nana al oírlo no pudo más que dejar que unas lágrimas silenciosas cayeran por sus mejillas, no sabía que era lo que pasaba ya que ella desde que escucho lo dicho por Tsu-kun de dejar la escuela supo que algo andaba mal pero también sabía que su hijo en verdad hacia eso porque él quería así que se secó las lágrimas y con una sonrisa empezó a preparar el desayuno como si nada hubiese pasado y al bajar todos para desayunar se encontraron con que Nana miraba distraídamente al jardín.

-Mamma tengo hambre-grito Lambo esperando recibir su desayuno.

-Hai, hai Lambo-kun, en un momento te sirvo-fue lo único que respondió antes de suspirar por lo que estaba haciendo el pequeño.

-Lambo no seas grosero-le regaño la pequeña I-pin pero aun así se notaba el aprecio que le tenía la chiquilla al hitman más pequeño.

-Como siempre Mamma está en el ranking de la mejor mamá-fue lo único dicho por Fuuta antes de empezar a comer.

-Ignóralos Mamma-fue la respuesta de Bianchi mientras daba de comer a Reborn con una sonrisa.

-...-Tsuna solo suspiro, sabía que a su mamá le sería difícil guardar el secreto pero estaba seguro de que lo haría, así que sonrió y tomando su desayuno rápidamente salió corriendo de ahí.

Al salir y como ya se lo esperaba estaban Gokudera y Yamamoto ambos enfrascados en su pelea matutina pero al ver salir a su amigo ambos sonrieron a donde estaba el castaño.

-Buenos días Juudaime-dijo Gokudera mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Yo Tsuna-Yamamoto solo paso su brazo por los hombros de su amigo.

-Buenos días chicos-fue su respuesta antes de empezar a caminar a la escuela.

En el camino se encontraron con Haru, Kyoko y Chrome y así todos fueron a la escuela y cuando Tsuna pregunto por Ryohei se enteró que se tuvo que ir más temprano ya que iba a recibir a un miembro nuevo. El castaño solo sonreía y debes en cuando opinaba sobre algún tema pero aun así le era imposible concentrarse en lo que decían sus "amigos" estaba más al pendiente de lo que haría en tres días justo enfrente de sus narices...la cara que pondría Reborn sería una muy memorable lástima que no podría burlarse de ella.

-"Aun así será triste dejar esta vida"-no pudo evitar pensar Tsuna para después mirar la escuela y por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseó entrar enseguida.

-Y que opinas Tsuna-kun?-escucho la voz de Kyoko

-Perdón Kyoko-chan, no prestaba atención-admito avergonzado-que decías?-Kyoko negó sin molestarse.

-Decía que este sábado deberíamos salir-respondió

-...-la miro y sonrió sonrojado-sería genial Kyoko-chan-

Ella sonrió feliz y dijo que sólo tenían que ver que llevarían de comer, pero Tsuna miro a la azotea encontrándose con que Akemi le veía con una cara que indicaba que tenían que hablar. Pensó en algo que decir pero en ese momento apareció Ryohei y aprovecho para poder escapar ya que empezaron a pelear y para cuando quisieron darse cuenta vieron que su jefe ya no estaba ahí, mientras que Tsuna ya se encontraba corriendo hacia el comité disciplinario el cual al abrirlo se encontró con Akemi pero no solo ella sino que también a Kyoya y a cuatro chicos más que Tsuna conocía muy bien.

-Tsunayoshi-saludo Hibari mientras le abrazaba y miraba al resto-cuando lo haremos?-pregunto y eso hizo que todas las miradas se enfocarán en él.

-El viernes no nos presentaremos a clases...bueno si pero mejor dicho llegaremos a la escuela y de aquí nos iremos-fue su respuesta mientras miraba al resto.

-Estarás bien con eso Sawada?-pregunto la única chica que se encontraba en ese grupo de cuatro-digo todos hemos visto el cariño que sientes por Vongola-

-Mushino Kadoka-Tsuna miro serio a la chica de pelo café y ojos azules la cual parecía un poco molesta al oír su nombre-hice una investigación, ellos solo están conmigo por Reborn, así que no tendré problemas en irme-aclaro.

-Bueno Tsuna-san dices eso pero no tenemos solo ese problema-dijo el mayor del grupo de cuatro.

-Dean Blake guarda silencio o te morderé hasta la muerte-Hibari miro molesto al rubio cenizo de ojos celestes.

-Pero Hibari sabes que el arcobaleno sería un problema-explico un chico que estaba jugando con una consola portátil.

-Hope Skarsgard Weisz-le regaño Akemi-no dudes de nuestras habilidades para distraerlo-el pelinegro bufo por la respuesta mientras cerraba sus ojos de tono oliva apagando el juego.

-Supongo que ahí entro yo, no?-pregunto el menor de todos con una sonrisa orgullosa-bien Seth Nightray ayudara-su cabello color negro amarrado en una coleta y trenzado hasta los tobillos era lo mas llamativo y sus ojos rojos mostraban decisión.

Tsuna sonrió y salió de ahí para poder ir a clases después de todo quería disfrutar los últimos instantes ahí, pero es su salón ocurría una cosa distinta, Reborn había vaciado el salón menos por los guardianes y las chicas.

-Escuchen, algo pasa con Dame-Tsuna y tenemos que descubrir que es, así que más les vale encontrar algo a tiempo-amenazo antes de oír los pasos de su torpe alumno.

-Gomenasai!-se disculpó el chico sin ver en su interior-Hibari-san me solicito y por eso-pero no acabo de hablar mejor dicho miro dentro y se encontró esa peculiar escena-hiiii!, Reborn que haces aquí?!-fue lo único que pudo decir el chico antes de recibir una patada de su tutor.

-Mal Dame-Tsuna no deberías dejarte golpear por un golpe así de débil-fue su respuesta antes de salir y decir que la reunión había terminado.

-Chicos que hacia Reborn aquí?-pregunto mientras veía curioso por donde se había ido el pequeño.

-Jaja nada Tsuna el chiquitín solo nos pidió venir pero no dijo nada-pero el castaño noto que su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Es cierto Juudaime así que, por que mejor no esperamos que empiecen las clases?-pero su voz sin darse cuenta temblaba.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir a mis clases AL EXTREMO-fue lo único que escucho de Ryohei antes de verlo correr.

Kyoko, Haru y Chrome solo le sonrieron como para tranquilizarle pero Tsuna no era distraído se había dado cuenta de que Reborn sospechaba pero eso solo haría las cosas más interesantes para ellos.

-"Además solo son tres días más con este y nos iremos"-fue lo único que pensó antes de que entrara el maestro para empezar a tomar clases.

Mientras tanto el resto buscaba algo raro, pero lo más raro que se podía notar en Tsuna era que se estaba empezando a llevar bien con la chica nueva, y eso no les parecía fuera de lo normal ya que el castaño demostró lo bueno que era como amigo.

Al finalizar las clases no pudo más que reír de forma disimulada ya que había notado los intentos de sus amigos por descubrir algo así que decidió ver si lo lograban en los dos días que quedaban. Y de esa forma pasaron también el jueves sin encontrar nada nuevo en su jefe, pero al llegar el fin del día no pudieron evitar la sorpresa de Tsuna que les dijo que mañana no era necesario que pasarán por el ya que tenía que hacer algo en la escuela y llegaría temprano. Ambos chicos les pareció raro lo dicho por el menor pero asintieron y se despidieron de su amigo, sin saber que esa despedida era para siempre.

Al llegar el viernes todo transcurrió como Tsuna sospechaba, Reborn estaba despierto esperando que el se levantara, intento no suspirar por lo predecible que le resultaba eso y en su lugar bajo a desayunar, donde su madre ya le esperaba.

-Buenos días Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun-saludo Nana pero noto la incomodidad de su hijo con Reborn ahí.

-Buenos días mamá-saludo Tsuna antes de sentarse para empezar a comer.

-Reborn-kun ahora que lo recuerdo tengo que hablar contigo-Nana miro al infante sonriendo-no te importa que Tsu-kun se adelanté y lo alcances tu después?-pregunto inocente.

-Esta bien Mamma-acepto el arcobaleno.

Nana sonrió para después seguir sirviendo su comida y al finalizar el desayuno se despidió de su hijo como siempre mientras Tsuna solo le sonreía antes de salir por la puerta.

-Gracias mamá-fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo para llegar antes que nadie.

Al llegar a Nami-chuu se encontró con que Hibari y Akemi ya estaban en la puerta esperándolo impacientes. El no pudo más que sonreírles y correr a su lado mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando al resto.

-Y los demas?-pregunto al no verlos.

-Dean fue por un auto mientras que Seth y Kadoka fueron en busca de la casa esa, oh y Hope fue a caminar y asegurarse de borrar nuestras huellas-Akemi sonrió divertida-por lo visto no confía en Seth para tan importante tarea-añadió sarcástica.

Tsuna asintió ya acostumbrado a que esos seis eran bastante especiales en su carácter pero también que eran serios en su trabajo, le recordó un poco a sus amigos siendo sincero, pero negó con la cabeza eso ya no era importante.

-Muy bien si ese es el caso mejor vámonos-fue su orden mirando hacia la calle-Nana me dio un poco de tiempo con Reborn y no voy a desperdiciarlo-miro a ambos chicos y empezó a caminar.

-Claro Tsu-san-fue lo único que dijo Akemi mientras miraba a Kyoya ponerse a la par que el castaño para poder caminar a su lado.

Y así los tres chicos se perdieron por el camino sin mirar a otra parte pero Tsuna había tomado la mano del pelinegro para poder darse valor, el sentir esa mano junto a la suya le hacía tener el valor suficiente para dejarlo todo atrás. Cerca de una de las salidas de Namimori un auto esperaba por ellos y al entrar se encontraron con Dean conduciendo al volante y Seth de copiloto el cual los saludo con una sonrisa mientras el otro se mantenía serio.

-Tsunayoshi-sama, Kyoya-sama, Akemi-dijo el pequeño.

-Que haces aquí Seth?-pregunto Akemi mirando el chico-deberías estar con Kadoka-le regañaba.

-Ah!, eso, bueno Kadoka aseguro que ella sola se haría cargo de comprar la casa-saco la lengua demostrando su diversión.

-Maldita Kadoka mira que hacer eso-

-Tranquila Akemi, además yo le pedí venir conmigo-le respondió Dean como si fuera obvio.

-Jm, te guste o no es cierto Aburame Akemi-Kyoya la miro-estos dos trabajan bien juntos-le dijo mientras miraba a los que iban delante.

La pelicafe suspiro molesta sabiendo que era cierto pero eso no significaba que lo aceptaría de forma tan fácil.

-Además de que como son pareja es más que obvió que estén juntos no?-pregunto Akemi esperando ver a Seth avergonzado.

-Oye!-se quejó en verdad molesto antes de mirar a Tsuna-por cierto Tsunayoshi-sama hice lo que me pidió e instale las cámaras en la escuela y casa suya-le informo.

Tsuna asintió feliz de ver que era tratado de mejor manera de como lo había sido con Reborn así que sólo se recargó en su novio mientras esperaba el llegar a su destino. Y así estuvo dando algunos besos a Hibari mientras este le abrazaba de la cintura para terminar llegando a una casa de dos pisos y que se notaba bastante grande y al entrar se sorprendieron ya que había una sala de estar decorada al estilo victoriano y había unas escaleras para ir al piso de arriba donde estaban las habitaciones y abajo estaba la cocina, una sala de juegos y el comedor y en este había una puerta para bajar al sótano y entrar a una sala de entrenamiento.

-Vaya es sorprendente-admitió Akemi mirando el lugar.

-Jm es cierto esos herbívoros hicieron un buen trabajo-

-Venga vamos quiero ver que paso con los chicos-les apuro Tsuna mientras iba a la sala de juegos.

Los otros dos lo vieron antes de seguirlo y entrar a la sala la cual tenía desde juegos de video a una televisión gigante la cual estaba en este momento conectada a unas cámaras en Nami-chuu y también en casa de Tsuna y al mirar no pudieron evitar reír, claro Hibari internamente, al ver las caras de desconcierto de los chicos. Los cuales buscaban el porque de que su amigo no se encontraba en la escuela, y al ir a su casa tampoco lo vieron.

-Sube el volumen quiero saber que dicen-pidió Tsuna sin dejar de ver la pantalla

Que es lo que pasara ahora?, que pensaran los amigos de Tsuna?, eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, en verdad lo siento haber tardado tanto pero como la tuve que pasar me tarde por eso, en verdad espero que les guste y después verán la participación de sus personajes muy bien, nos veremos después, gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

-Sube el volumen quiero saber que dicen-pidió Tsuna sin dejar de ver la pantalla

Akemi obedeció lo dicho por su jefe y amigo y subió el volumen de la televisión, la cual mostraba a casi todos los guardianes o mejor dicho ex-guardianes de su amigo junto a su tutor los cuales se mostraban sorprendidos de no ver al castaño por ninguna parte.

-Reborn-san, en verdad no sabe dónde está Juudaime?-preguntaba con un poco de sorpresa por eso.

-Ya te lo eh dicho miles de veces Gokudera, salió más temprano hoy y Mamma me entretuvo un rato así que no pude alcanzar a Tsuna antes de que llegara a la escuela-le respondía con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, después de todo su Dame-alumno se había escapado en sus narices.

-Pero eso es en extremo raro-dijo Ryohei con, sorprendentemente, un tono bajo de voz, y bastante serio.

-Es cierto, además de que no hay rastro, ni de secuestro, ni de que haya en verdad escapado-decía Yamamoto, el cual estaba igual o más serio que el boxeador.

Chrome no había opinado nada, ya que de todas formas, en cuanto le dijera a Mukuro-sama tal vez podría tener alguna pista, mientras tanto no podía decir nada, o eso pensaba ella hasta que se dio cuenta de que el Arcobaleno había dicho algo bastante interesante para ser cierto.

-P-Por qué la mamá del bossu habrá entretenido al Arcobaleno-dijo más que nada para ella misma, pero todos la escucharon y la voltearon a ver.

-Hahi!, que quieres decir con eso Chrome-chan? Desu-

-Es cierto Chrome-chan, porque lo mencionas?-

-Amh, etto-la peli morada miro a todos al verse como el centro de atención y se sonrojo-p-pues porque, si lo que dice el Arcobaleno es cierto, entonces eso significa que la mamá del bossu y el bossu ya habían planeado algo así, o mínimo tenían ya alguna idea-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, lo que decía la chica era cierto pero aun así no había nada seguro, así que Reborn, frustrado por eso, convirtió a Leon en pistola y obligo a todos a que fueran a la escuela, él se encargaría de encontrar a su alumno, o alguna pista respecto a su paradero.

Mientras tanto el resto ya había llegado a la escuela, y al llegar al salón y sentarse en sus lugares no pudieron evitar pensar en serio sobre eso de que su amigo se había ido y con un suspiro esperaron que iniciaran las clases sin querer ver el cómo ese lugar en donde siempre estaba Tsuna ahora estaba vacío.

-Oigan, ya vieron eso?-susurro uno de los chicos-ni Dame-Tsuna, ni tampoco Aburame están-

Al oír el apodo de su amigo se molestaron pero al terminar de escuchar voltearon rápidamente a la ventana, y era cierto ambos castaños no se encontraban, y aunque les parecía mal sospechar de una chica nueva, no podían evitar pensar que en serio ella podía ser culpable de la desaparición de Tsuna. Pero no pudieron seguir pensando en eso ya que entro el profesor, pero su cara se veía un poco contrariada y eso llamo la atención de todos los cuales empezaron a murmurar lo extraño que estaba todo el mundo y cosas así, pero fueron callados por la voz de Gokudera que no estaba para nada de humor de oír ese escándalo.

-Tsk, di lo que tengas que decir de una vez viejo-dijo de forma despectiva.

El maestro lo vio solo un poco molesto pero después tomo aire, no entendía por qué le dolía dar tanto esa noticia, tal vez porque algunos alumnos se verían muy afectados por eso, pero intento no tomarle importancia y tomando valor, dijo lo que hace poco le había informado el director.

-Los alumnos Sawada Tsunayoshi y Aburame Akemi dejaran de asistir a esta escuela, se han mudado, no se sabe a dónde pero ellos dos dejaran de estar aquí desde hoy-fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a pasar asistencia.

Pero nadie se había percatado de que a cuatro personas se les había desfigurado la cara, de forma figurada claro, pero simplemente no podían creerlo, su cielo de verdad se había ido. Las clases pasaron de noche para esos chicos y en cuanto tuvieron la hora del almuerzo salieron corriendo a la azotea, y al llegar ahí se encontraron con Ryohei quien al verlos hizo una sonrisa triste.

-Cabeza de pulpo, te tengo malas noticias-el tono en el que lo dijo evito que Gokudera le gritara algo y lo miro en espera de que terminara-Hibari se fue, me acaban de informar-

En ese momento apareció Reborn, quien había oído lo dicho por el maestro de la clase 2-A pero al oír también lo de Hibari apretó sus puños molesto y con un aura oscura a su alrededor, primero el décimo Vongola y después su guardián más fuerte, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?, no sabía que podía haber hecho mal ni tampoco como habían logrado burlarlo pero aun así no se rendiría en buscar a ambos chicos, y cuando los encontrara les haría conocer el mismo infierno.

-Kufufufu, piensa lo que quieras Arcobaleno, pero deberías darte cuenta de que lo dicho por mi querida Nagi es verdad-le dijo mientras aparecía en una niebla y se ponía junto a Chrome acariciando su cabeza-tu observación fue la correcta Nagi-le felicito, logrando que la chica se sonrojara y dijera gracias de forma casi inaudible.

-De que hablas Mukuro?-le pregunto el Hitman viéndolo de manera crítica.

-La mamá de Tsunayoshi-kun te pidió quedarte el tiempo suficiente como para que no pudieras alcanzarlo, ahora te das cuenta?-le pregunto burlón, pero el resto entendía que era lo que quería dar a entender-Tsunayoshi-kun ya había decidido irse desde hace mucho, y hoy lo hizo-pero un disparo que paso cerca de su rostro lo sorprendió.

Reborn había disparado sin ni siquiera pensar y ya estaba a punto de explotar, y eso era evidente porque estaba empuñando a Leon con una fuerza tal que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos, pero no les sorprendía, después de todo Mukuro estaba afirmando que Tsuna les había abandonado, y era algo que no podían ni querían aceptar.

Mientras tanto en la sala de juegos Tsuna miraba la reacción de Reborn bastante sorprendido, pero después sonrió un poco triste antes de sacudir su cabeza para poder calmarse.

-Vaya quien lo diría, el mejor hitman del mundo perdió el control-dijo una voz burlona.

Los tres chicos no se molestaron en voltear, sabían que las únicas personas ahí aparte de ellos tres eran Seth y Dean pero sabían que el menor era bastante, sádico si se podía decir, cuando se trataba de los sentimientos de muchas personas. Tsuna no había dejado de mirar la pantalla hasta que en un momento el oji-rojo se le abalanzo encima abrazándolo como si tuviera miedo. Kyoya solo lo miro molesto antes de ignorarlo ya que sabía que no lograría nada.

-Seth ven acá-le llamaba su pareja y el castaño se empezó a reír al ver como se comportaban esos dos, no importaba el tiempo que llevaran juntos no cambiaban.

-No!, además quiero ver que más pasa-le respondió señalando la tele, la cual mostraba a todos deprimidos.

-Bien, pero ven aquí-y lo levanto de donde estaba y se sentaron en una silla mirando la pantalla.

Todos volvieron la vista a la televisión la cual mostraba todavía la azotea de Nami-chuu pero ahora había más personas, y se decidieron a ver que más pasaría de ahora en adelante.

Y así era, Reborn había mandado a llamar a Dino y el resto de los Arcobalenos que se encontraban casi todos ahí menos Aria y Mammon, ya que desde que había llegado Akemi había tenido un mal presentimiento y por lo visto no se había equivocado, aunque por primera vez hubiera deseado hacerlo, iba a empezar a hablar cuando volvió a abrirse la puerta, mostrando esta vez a Hana junto a Bianchi la cual traía unos lentes y Haru.

-Por lo visto, como se fue Hibari se suspendieron clases para saber que pasara con el consejo estudiantil-les dijo Hana a la pregunta no formulada-pero aparte de eso ella-y señalo a Haru-les buscaba junto a todos ellos-y de repente se mostró que además de Bianchi también estaba Enma junto con Adelheid y Julie, Byakuran, Squalo y Basil.

En cuanto termino de hacer todo lo que debía hacer se fue, no era que quisiera, pero la tensión que había en todos y más en esos monos y Kyoko no era muy agradable, sabía que tenía que ver con Sawada, pero no sabía que tanto, así que intento dejar el tema hasta que fueran ellos mismos quienes le dijeran algo.

-Disculpen por aparecer así, pero hemos ido a casa de Sawada-dono para poder hablar con él, y al llegar Bianchi-san dijo que la siguiéramos-dijo Basil por todos mientras se inclinaba pero Bianchi lo paso de largo antes de empezar a llorar.

-Reborn, mamma está mal, me dijo que, que-no sabía ni como continuar, no podía creer que estuviera pasando eso-que ella ayudo a Tsuna a escapar-y con eso afirmo el miedo de todos-me pidió perdón, pero dijo que Tsuna en verdad lo necesitaba-el resto que no sabía eso no hicieron más que abrir los ojos, tenía que ser una broma.

-Voiii, que estás diciendo, ese mocoso no puede escapar así como si nada-

-Es cierto, Tsuna-kun no pudo haberse ido-casi grito Enma mientras que el resto asentían también de acuerdo con lo dicho.

Pero Reborn negó, mientras miraba al piso aun molesto y los demás Arcobalenos pensaban en la situación, pero Dino no se había contenido y se había acercado a su ex-tutor se había agachado a su altura y aunque sabía que no era buena idea, le lanzo un puñetazo causando el asombro en todos.

-Tu sabias que algo así podía pasar-empezó a hablar tranquilo pero cuando se paró empezó a gritar-LO SABIAS Y NO HICISTE NADA PARA PODER PARARLO-le miraba en verdad molesto y empezó a golpear la reja de protección-POR QUE?, ACASO NO TE IMPORTA?-

-Cállate-susurro el hitman de forma amenazante-CALLATE DINO-se notaba que ahora si Reborn no iba a tener paciencia.

Dino solo paso saliva nervioso, había despertado un mounstro y lo sabía, pero no había podido controlarse, al oír que aquel al que consideraba su hermano se había ido, perdió por completo la cabeza. Pero no se arrepentía, se sentía mejor, pero en ese momento apareció Lambo, el cual sabía que algo pasaba con su hermano mayor, pero no le habían tenido la confianza para que le dijeran algo, así que había ido a espiarlos y ahora sabía que su hermano mayor se había ido, pero sabía por primera vez que no era su culpa, y que además Tsuna decidió eso. Miro a todos y sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar, pero no como siempre, sino que solo caían lágrimas de sus ojos pero no gritaba.

-E-enton-entonces Tsuna-nii, se fue?-pero más que pregunta era afirmación.

-Lambo-chan-fue lo único que dijo Haru antes de tomarlo en brazos.

Pero para Reborn no había más en su mente que golpear a Dino, y eso iba a hacer de no ser por otra interrupción pero esta vez por parte de Verde, el cual de repente había sacado algo parecido a una frasco de perfume, pero claro siendo Verde no era muy seguro lo que fuera eso.

-Acabo de recordar, ya hemos perdido la maldición, pero tardaremos en crecer, por eso hice esto-y mostro el frasco, mientras tanto Dino se había ido a esconder detrás del que tuviera más cercano, el cual era Enma-esto hará que recuperemos nuestro cuerpo antes-

Al oír eso Tsuna no pudo evitar escupir su refresco que estaba tomando, pero no era su culpa, se supone que eso no iba a pasar, pero también daba un toque interesante, el que los Arcobaleno volvieran antes, sería bastante interesante, había que admitirlo le daba un giro interesante a la historia, solo por esa razón tal vez dejaría que se mostrara el trabajo que ellos hacían, ahora que lo pensaba tenían un trabajo pronto así que.

-Akemi, dile a Hope y a Kadoka que el trabajo que tenemos después lo graben se lo mandare a Reborn-le dijo sonriente y recargado en Hibari-pero por el momento tengo que mandar una carta-

Kyoya le soltó solo para que tomara un papel y una pluma, y en cuanto Tsuna lo tuvo en mano le volvió a abrazar, mientras que el castaño empezó a escribir todo lo que había tenido que pasar desde la llegada de Reborn, no se guardó nada, pero al terminar la miro un poco triste, eso era la despedida segura, así que se lo dio a Seth para que lo fueran a dejar. En cuanto Seth lo tomo se fue de ahí con Dean y Akemi, aun que esta se fue para buscar al resto, había notado que era mejor que solo se quedaran Kyoya y Tsuna.

Fueron y en cuanto se encontraron con Nana le entregaron la carta y le dieron una reverencia antes de irse de ahí y con una sonrisa orgullosa de haber cumplido con su misión.

Nana solo tomo la carta y subió a la habitación de su Tsu-kun, en la cual estaban todos los invitados que normalmente venían con su esposo, y poco después que entro salió llorando después de todo, no soportaba ver esa habitación sin su hijo.

Mientras tanto Reborn tomo la carta y la mostro a todos para después abrirla y aclarándose la garganta se dispuso a leer.

"_Reborn casi apuesto que tu dirás que esto es muy cobarde, en lugar de enfrentarte cara a cara, te mande esta carta, pero te daré a entender que esto es porque no dejare que me encuentres, pero bueno, sabes hay algo que me molesta desde hace mucho, recuerdo que siempre te decía que no quería ser jefe de la mafia pero tú nunca me escuchaste, pero no te culpo, pero sabes algo, yo soy un chasseur, al igual que Kyoya y estoy completamente seguro que tú sabes que es un chasseur, así que sería bueno que se lo explicaras al resto._

_Pero bueno eso no es todo, te pido que no culpes a mamá ella no sabe nada de esto así que no sabe que me ayudó mucho, así que discúlpala y despídete de ella de mi parte, porque es la verdad, desde el momento que recibiste esta carta es el significado que nosotros ya no nos veremos, aunque la verdad me alegra ya que tu junto con el resto me trataban de una forma un poco molesta así que solo por eso te lo pido Reborn, no me busquen ya que por primera vez seré feliz sin tener que fingir ser alguien más._

_Tsunayoshi Chasseur._"

Reborn apretó la carta en su mano y después la lanzo mientras que el resto solo bajaron la mirada, nunca se dieron cuenta de que en verdad el chico ocultaba algo, se sentían mal, pero no se darían por vencidos.

-No importa que dice esa carta, yo buscare al Decimo-dijo Gokudera y el resto solo asintió dándole la razón y Reborn sonrió un poco orgulloso, ya que él tampoco se rendiría.

**Bien aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste, y el siguiente capítulo les mostrare el trabajo que tienen que hacer los chasseur´s espero que no les decepcione y Ankoku no Ojou se lo de la falta de ortografía, pero es como mí, mmm, como decirlo, algo así como marca personal, y no es totalmente así, solo lo escribo así aquí, en una historia que quiero hacer trilogía, pero es original así que no lo verán aquí, en verdad espero que lo entiendan, y ojala les guste el giro que está tomando la historia.**

**Hasta después, y espero lo disfruten.**


End file.
